Beating Heart Baby
by BubblieThoughts
Summary: Can the Cullen family distract Bella long enough for Edward to prepare a suprise? Everyone gets in on the action, even Rosalie! EdwardBella, R&R! Rated T, just incase. CARLISLE'S CHAPTER IS NOW UP! R&R Please, I must feed my muse, she eats reviews!
1. Introduction

**Beating Heart Baby**

**by- Bubbles**

**Introduction**

"Okay guys, listen up. I've got a surprise waiting for Bella..."

Alice is hopping up and down in her seat and can't help but pipe up, "I know what it is! It's going to be WONDERFUL Edward, just wonderful."

"Can we know what the surprise is, Edward?" Esme asked as she looked up at her son, who was currently standing in front of his family.

"Thanks Alice, I feel better, and no Esme, i'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust everyone, it's just..." Edward's brow furrowed as he looked for the right words.

"It's okay son, we understand. Now, go on, how can we help?" Carlisle asked with a simple, yet stunning smile.

"Well, knowing Bella she'll find that i'm not there in the morning," Edward checked his watch, 5 A.M, he'd better hurry. "She'll wake up any hour now, she'll get dressed and drive over here to find me. I need everyone to be involved in slowing her down, holding her up, and all around distracting her from finding me." He surveyed his family's thoughts to see what they were already cooking up.

Everyone already had great ideas. Everyone except Rosalie.

"Yeah, right, she'll probably go into a panic and freak out..." Rosalie started with a roll of her eyes.

"Rosalie, please, I don't ask much of you, I really don't and you know it's true. I just want you to do this one thing for me. It's so very important..." Edward looked at her with pleading eyes, and smiled as her thoughts collided with his.

_Well, just this once, but you'll owe me!_

"Yes Rosalie, I will pay you back. I promise." Edward smiled, and once again looked out to the rest of his family, most of them lost in thought.

"Any questions, guys?"

A chorus of 'No' and 'Nope' serenaded him, and he turned on his heel and went off to his room.

This was going to be such a great surprise!

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is my first fanfiction, so i'm testing the waters, so to say. I'm already working on the next chapter, so leave a review and i'll post it sooner! **

**What do you think the surprise will be? What do you want it to be? Tell me in a review and I might use your idea!**

**Love- Bubbles**


	2. Chapter One Esme

**Beating Heart Baby**

**by- Bubbles**

**Chapter One: Esme**

The morning light filtered in through her window blinds. A few had broken off a long while ago, thus allowing the evil sunlight to filter in.

_Wait. Sunlight? In Forks? Oh no, that meant no Edward at school today. _

_Wait. School? It's Saturday!_

Bella's groggy morning thoughts swam through the stream of leftover sleepiness as she rubbed her eyes and forced them open. Suddenly, it hit her.

Something is missing. A very cold, hard, devilishly handsome something. A something named Edward.

At this startling realization, Bella sat up, fast, and immediately laid back down.

"Whoa..." she mumbled, as she got that lightheaded feeling that one gets from sitting or standing up too fast.

She tried it again, only much slower this time, and she look around the room and formed a mental checklist in her head. Window- No Edward. Rocking Chair- No Edward. But wait, a slip of paper was sitting in the rocking chair. She didn't even have to look closely to know that the lines would be filled with Edward's remarkably neat handwriting.

Bella proceeded to push the covers off and climb out of bed, so anxious to read the note that her precious Edward left that she didn't even do the customary, just-rolled-outta-bed full body stretch.

_Bella,_

_I had to return home tonight to take care of some business. I trust your night still went well. I will see you soon._

_-Edward_

_Ugh, could the boy have been any more vague? I mean really._ Bella thought, as she laid the note on her desk and headed for the bathroom for her alloted human time of the day.

------

One shower and clothes change later and Bella Swan could be found downstairs, in the kitchen, attempting to empty a bowl of cereal with just a spoon to help her.

As was the usual, Charlie was fishing down in La Push, he hadn't even left her a note this time. He knew that she would just know.

_Cereal- Check_

Having fed herself and prepared herself for the day, Bella figured, what was the use in hanging around this boring, empty house with nothing but dirty laundry to keep me company? Even if Edward isn't at home, I can still hang out with Alice, or play a video game, scratch that, loose a video game to Emmett, right?

Right.

And so Bella Swan grabbed the keys to her old red truck, started it up, and began the slow but steady drive through the woods to the Cullen family's house.

------

"Oh! Bella dear! How nice to see you!" Esme called out from her place in the front flower garden.

"Hi Esme." Bella replied as she walked past Edward's car which was currently parked in the driveway.

_So he is here, good, i'll go straight up and find him!_

Think again, Bella.

"Bella, honey, would you mind too terribly much if I simple borrowed you for just a second?" Esme called out, catching Bella right out of her thoughts.

"Uh, sure Esme, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm going to replant all these flowers with new ones," she gestured to a few wheelbarrows full of bright, happy, perky flowers, "and I was just wanting your opinion on what colors would go well by which other colors." Esme flashed her a huge smile, and seemed just delighted by the thought that Bella might help her out.

_'Didn't Esme just replant all the flowers a week ago? Why would she be doing it again?'_ Bella thought.

_'Well, I guess when you've got all the time in the world you can do that sort of thing.'_

So Bella proceeded to sit down in the flower bed with Esme, not too worried about the dirt, and she looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell her what flowers to pick from.

"Now, dear, we can't have you getting scratched up or anything, so let's get these gloves on you, oh, and these knee pads so you don't get sore. It's bright out here so I packed some sunscreen just incase you dropped by..." Esme went down the list of everything she seemed to have packed just for Bella, and they proceeded to not only decide where to put what flowers, but they also planted every last one of them.

Bella noticed that Esme seemed kind of disappointed when she had run out of things for Bella to do.

_Aw, she liked spending time with me I guess, i'll have to visit with Esme more often, I really don't know all that much about her._

"Well dear, thanks so much for your help! I really couldn't have done it without you." Esme looked at Bella and smiled, and Bella felt a warmth in her heart.

"No problem Esme. By the way, you don't happen to know where Edward is, do you? You see, I woke up..." Bella was about to explain about this morning and the note when she was cut off by Esme.

"No honey, sorry, haven't seen him. Emmett was looking for you thought, I think he's in the living room. You might go and see what he needed. Thanks again dear, i'll just get all this stuff put away..." and with that Esme was bustling around the garden, gathering up little shovels and whatnot.

_Hm... What could Emmett possibly need me for? Not another arm wrestling match, I hope, that was just a little embarrassing last time..._

And with that last thought, Bella turned and proceeded to walk to the front door and reach for the door handle. God only knows what was going to happen when she turned to go into that living room...

**A/N There you go, my second chapter! Now, i'm not sure if i'm doing good or bad or boring or what, so i'm not going to update until I get a few reviews, not because i'm demanding them, but because this is my first fic and I need some feedback! Feel free to point out ANY mistakes or inconsistencies you see! I'm off to write the next chapter, Emmett's attempt at thwarting Bella's search for Edward.**

**Also, what do you think/want the surprise to be? Tell me, I might take your ideas into consideration! If I do you will totally get credit! **

**I love ya'll!**

**-Bubbles**


	3. Chapter Two Emmett

**Beating Heart Baby**

**by- Bubbles**

**Chapter Two – Emmett**

Bella turned the handle on the large, thick front door to the Cullen mansion and pushed it open.

Okay, it's not really a mansion but it sure seems like it when you don't know what you're walking into and there's this huge white house towering over you and a very large Emmett is sitting in the living room preparing to put you through God-knows-what kind of torture.

_Okay Bella, calm down, you're getting a little too over dramatic here. _

Bella stepped into the cool, air conditioned entry way and walked tentatively into the living room. You couldn't miss Emmett's bulky mass jumping up off the couch in excitement. It was almost contagious.

Almost.

"Bella! I've been waiting for you, why did Esme keep you so long, she wasn't supposed to make you stay outside for that long!" Emmett said, remembering to slow his words down in his excitement so that Bella could understand him.

"What do you mean, 'she wasn't supposed to'..." Bella started to ask with a look in her eye.

"Oh don't you worry your little head over that Bella, we've got something very important and serious to discuss. I've been thinking about it for quite a while now." Emmett said. _Yeah, like, a few hours, i'm getting bored with it and she just got here!_ Emmett pushed these thoughts from his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

_Wow, he's thought about something for more than a few hours that doesn't involve Rosalie in some form of undress. I'm impressed!_ Bella thought, not knowing that she was wrong about the few hours part.

"Well, Emmett, what is it that you wanted to talk about, but before we get started, have you seen Edward?" Bella's head cocked to the side, almost as if she were listening for his cd player's music, or the tinkle of notes from the piano. I mean, after all, she'd been there for almost a good hour, he must know she was there, and he still hadn't come down to offer to carry her somewhere or to dote upon her every need. Strange...

"Bella," Emmett paused and looked around. "Sit down, please, this is very important." Emmett gestured to a recliner and he sat down on the love seat opposite it.

"You see, future little sister of mine, you're probably going to ask yourself, 'Why isn't Rosalie or Alice talking to me about this?' and i'm sure they'll try, there's just one problem." Emmett smiled.

Apprehensive, Bella thought for a moment before she spoke. "What problem would that be, Emmett?"

"Well, Bella, before I tell you that, let me start over. I can never do serious things very well. Oh! Let's stand up and sit down again, you know?" His face lit up with the prospect of getting a clean slate, but he was quickly shot down.

"Oh that's not necessary, you're doing fine, keep going!" Bella wanted to rush this along, she missed Edward terribly.

"Bella, I like you, a lot. You're going to be the coolest little sister. I mean, you already are! It's hilarious to watch you trip and fall so much, and even funnier to watch Edward follow you around waiting to catch you! I just can't get enough of it. I guess what i'm trying to say is you bring me a lot of enjoyment. Did I say that right?" Emmett got sidetracked again, anyone could tell he was replaying the words in his head to make sure they sounded right.

It took Bella a minute to reply, she was busy trying to decide if what Emmett said was a compliment or not. "Yeah, it made sense. Keep going." She ushered him on.

Newfound confidence budded in his chest and he continued on with his speech, his eagerness shining through like a light bulb.

"I'm so happy that you make Edward happy. He used to mope around and get mad at me a lot. He still gets mad at me a lot, now that I think about it, but that's okay, at least he's smiling more. Me and Rose were getting real worried about him for a while there, but then he met you and decided not to kill you and now everyone's happy!" Emmett smiled at Bella and waited for her to comment the next part of his speech.

"Emmett, i'm really glad you feel that way, now what's this problem you were talking about earlier?" Bella just wouldn't let it go.

She should have just walked away when Emmett got that big cheesy grin on his face.

"You and Edward are engaged, right?" Emmett smiled.

"Right."

"And you're saving each other until marriage, right?"

Bella got apprehensive-like chills up her back and she narrowed her eyes at Emmett.

"Yes, we are. You're correct. What about it."

Emmett thought for a moment, visibly struggled with some word choice, then he shrugged and let it all out.

"I want to make sure that the honeymoon is really good and who better to learn about pleasing a male vampire than from a male vampire himself!? Right?" Emmett's eyebrows raised up and he looked, in that one moment, like a big, pitiful puppy dog. All the muscles made him more reminiscent to a pit bull puppy rather than an annoying lab puppy, but hey, all puppies are cute.

Bella couldn't bring herself to tell the guy no.

_As long as he doesn't step out of boundaries, I guess this could go okay..._ She thought.

With a deep breath she looked into Emmett's yellow-golden, puppy dog eyes and said, "Okay Emmett, go on."

"Sweet! Okay, the first thing that is super important during honeymoons, and trust me Bella, I've had a lot, is lingerie."

Bella's eyebrows raised and the slightest bit of a blush dared to grace her cheeks.

"The black lacy kind is the best, with the little ribbons and stringy things that hang down, they're wonderful."

Both Emmett and Bella's heads jerked upwards when they heard a crash from upstairs.

Emmett shrugged and kept plowing ahead.

"The more see-through the better, especially on top, that way you can see the..."

"Whoa Emmett, whoa. Slow down there, we don't need to go into intimate detail for this conversation. Let's keep it simple and PG. Please." Bella's cheeks were a classic Bella-pink shade already.

Emmett's excited face fell just a teensy bit, but not much.

"What?" He said, faking innocences, "I was just going to say belly button."

"Yeah right." Bella muttered quietly, even though she knew everyone in the house could probably hear her.

"Okay Bella, we can come back to that. The next thing is to make sure you go along with Edward when he is picking out the honeymoon spot and check each bed for softness. And strength." He stopped and looked at her and nodded, provoking her to do the same, and he smiled. "Oh, and looks. You've got to look good on the bed, and it's hard to do that with an ugly bed."

"Soft, strong, pretty bed, got it." Bella took a deep breath and hoped that the pink was fading from her cheeks. She started to look around the room, memorizing a few escape routs.

"Next on the list is smellygood stuff." Emmett pulled a tiny list out from his pocket. "Yeah, smelly good stuff." He nodded to himself.

_Wow,_ Bella thought, _he made a list? He's really into this. Wait, 'smelly-good-stuff'?_

"Emmett, do you mean perfume when you say 'smelly-good-stuff'?" Bella raised her eyebrows. "Because, I've got lots of perfume, no need to talk to me about that."

"Ha ha, silly human Bella, that's where you're wrong. See, there's an exact science to smelling good for vampires like us. You can't just douse on perfume and call it a good day. No no no, perfume has alcohol and a bunch of other stuff that is way too strong for our noses." He tapped the side of his nose and winked, resembling a body-building Santa Clause for a few twisted seconds.

Bella almost laughed.

"Okay then, Mr. Smelly-Good, how do you propose I smell good for Edward?" Bella was surprised that she wasn't blushing anymore, she was actually having a little bit of fun with Emmett, even if a few of his points were extremely embarrassing.

She was surprised to find that she was actually learning something.

"Well, Mrs. Silly-Human, I watched Rosalie take a fresh rose and rub it lightly across her neck and it drove me crazy! She smelled wonderful, not to mention the humor behind it!" He tossed Bella a big, classing Emmett grin.

"The humor?" She replied.

"Oh come on Bella, Rosalie, Rose, her nickname is Rose, you get it right?" Emmett almost pleaded with her to understand his joke.

Bella giggled. Who wouldn't?

"Oh, okay, I get it. Go on, please." Bella had a little feeling that there could be more laughs coming on, and laughing is good for the soul, right?

"Next on the list is sexy hair. Maybe if you dyed it blonder..."

"Emmett. Stop right there, I am not dying my hair blonde. Rosalie is gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but I like my hair brown. Let's keep it that way."

Emmett's body seemed to deflate a little bit, but none-the-less he kept truckin' on.

"Okay, no blonde, that's okay. You need to mess it up, but all artsy, you know? Like, you meant to mess it up, but, not all at the same time, right?"

Emmett's expectant eyes met Bella's confused ones.

"No, Emmett, i'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Bella, like in the movies, when they wake up in the morning and it's all in their face but it's not, all, fixed and stuff, with like hairspray, but it's messy, allatthesametime?"

"Emmett, you're not making any sense. Look, if you can skip the hair part I promise i'll talk to Rosalie about how to make my hair messed up but not."

This seemed to be okay with Emmett, so he smiled and nodded and consulted the list.

"You know, you weren't supposed to know I had a list."

"It's okay Emmett, i'll pretend like I didn't see it. Keep going."

"Okay, that's a fair deal, now to the real serious parts. Pay close attention. Do you want to take notes?"

Bella's eyebrows once again found their way up when he talked about the serious parts, but she shook her head 'no' about the notes, and nodded at him to urge him to keep going.

"Okay, well..." Emmett once again struggled with his words. "Hm..."

"Just let it out Emmett." Bella said, sounding braver than she felt.

"Well, Bella, when you get down and dirty there are certain things to remember. Like, using your hand to..."

"PG, Emmett, PLEASE!"

"Okay okay, well, sometimes Rose uses her mouth to..." He seemed to really struggle with the 'PG' part.

"Emmett..."

"Right, PG. When you get down with it... I mean, to the love making, with Edward, not anyone else, you know?" Emmett's own nervousness was starting to show through, though Emmett's nervousness didn't even compare to the bright red color of Bella's cheeks. Like apples. Bright, red, and round.

"You could kind of pull, I mean, well, um... Makin' sounds, kinda like this..." Emmett filled his useless lungs with air, but got stopped before he could put the oxygen to use.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Bella was on her feet covering her face.

"Oh come on Bella, like this..." Emmett once again tried to fill his lungs with air.

Bella took this opportunity to make a run for it.

"ThanksfortheadviceEmmettgottarunseeyoulater." Bella was in such a hurry her words ran together and she was running and not looking where she was going. Everyone knows what happens when Bella tries to run, and everyone was certain of what would happen if she wasn't looking.

She trips.

And trip is what she did.

Right into someone's arms.

**A/N: Who could it be that caught her? Review and tune into the next installment to see what happens! **

**Note to reviewers: As i've said before i'm new to all of this and when I tried to reply to some reviews I messed it up! I'm so sorry, if you happen to review again I promise i'll do it right!**

**There are Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice left. How will they distract Bella? Any ideas? And what could the surprise be? Review with your ideas and they might get used with full credit to you! Let me know if you see any typos or inconsistencies please! I'll fix them!**

**Love- Bubbles!**


	4. Chapter Three Carlisle

**Beating Heart Baby**

**by- Bubbles**

**Chapter Three – Carlisle**

_Disclaimer- So, I haven't put one up yet, this applies for all the previous chapters also: It's not mine, I own nothing but my ideas, and that's scary enough._

Bella sat down in Carlisle's squishy office chair and sighed, rubbing her temples, glad to be away from the insanity that is one, Emmett Cullen.

"Bella, I hate to have to use my doctor voice at home, but you know what happens when you run, especially when you're not looking." He gave her a stern look, but his face broke out in a smile.

Bella happily smiled back, it was almost an involuntary reaction when someone so good-looking was smiling at you and not trying to tell you how to 'get down and dirty'.

"I know but I had to escape! I'm sure you could hear him, thank goodness you just happened to be there when I decided to run away!" Bella smiled and laughed quietly to herself.

"Well, yes, I could hear all that was going on and decided to save you at about the same time you decided to run. I'm sure everyone else in the house found it just so amusing that they opted to listen in. They can be quite nosey and ostentatious when they want to be." Carlisle folded his hands on top of the desk and smiled at her once again, this time with eyebrows raised.

"I understand that completely, aren't you afraid they can hear you saying those things, though? I can't see it settling too well with Alice."

"I can't see it settling too well with her either, good thing I took extra precautions to soundproof this room." Carlisle winked at Bella and she had to hold back from giggling for some bizarre reason.

"That's pretty sneaky on your part, how do they not know about it?" Bella's eyebrows were getting quite a workout as they raised once again, this time at Carlisle.

"Well, Esme, and you both know because I've told you, Edward knows because you're the only one who can keep a secret from him, but he's not telling, and then there's me. As far as I know everyone else that knows won't tell the others, right?"

Bella grinned at him, this time of her own choice instead of powerful vampire charms.

"Cross my heart, hope to die!" She said cheerfully, glad to know something that most of the other Cullens didn't. The fact that Carlisle trusted her not to tell showed how much he cared about her.

Bella looked up and saw Carlisle smiling also, only his smile was from merriment, not just happiness.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked when Carlisle started chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well Bella, you really do hope to die now don't you? I couldn't help but wonder how many people who have vowed what you just did really meant it..." His eyes twinkled in a charming fashion.

_Cross my heart... hope to die..._

Bella herself started giggling, and soon enough she and Carlisle were sharing a moment that was indeed rare for the two of them. Both of them, Doctor and Accident-Prone-Patient, Human and Vampire, Father-Figure and Daughter-Figure laughing and nearly crying, well one of them, over something that, while funny, wasn't quite that funny.

They both calmed down after a moment and, in unison, said, "I guess I needed that."

This only caused another bout of giggles to erupt from both of them.

A few breaths and wiped tears later, they were back on track.

"Okay, now Bella, I came down to get you not only to save you from my son, one of my sons anyways, but to talk to you. I understand you full willingness to have Edward change you into one of us, and I fully support that, but there are some things you need to be aware of. I thought I'd let you get a head start and you can be much more prepared that my other children were when they changed."

Carlisle pushed his chair out and walked over to one of many bookcases and started pulling volumes down. He slowly piled them on his desk one by one and sat back down only to reach into a drawer and pull out a folder. He then placed it on top of the stack.

"Bella, this is a bunch of stuff that I made the other guys read and learn after they accepted our way of life, but I believe if you read it all and study it all before you change then it will make life as one of us much easier from the get-go. In order to make sure you read and study, because Emmett didn't, I've prepared these handy little work sheets with tips and questions that I want you to answer. Think you can manage that?"

He smiled at Bella with his hands folded on the desk in a doctorly way, and she looked right back at him and swallowed.

_Homework? Ugh..._

"Bella, I even made Edward and Esme do it, i'm not singling you out, I promise."

Bella thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I want everything to go as smoothly as possible, and I don't want Edward to worry, so yes, Carlisle, I will do my very best to learn everything you want me to learn." She smiled hesitantly up at him, and he of course dazzled right back at her.

"Alright Bella, good choice, I knew I could count on you." He stood up on his chair and opened the folder, pulling out a stapled, thin packet of paper.

"I don't want you to have to have all these books at once, so i'll give the books and worksheets to you one at a time, and when you're done you can come and trade and we'll discuss your answers and any other questions you might have. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds awesome, thank you Carlisle."

"Good girl, now here's your first book and worksheet, now go on and find Alice, I passed her in the hall and she told me when I was done with you that she needed you desperately. I'm sure it's a matter of most importance."

Even a human could pick up the sarcasm dripping from his words, yet he smiled nonetheless and moved to open the door for Bella.

"Do you need an escort or can you manage to get there without falling?"

"Carlisle, are you teasing me?" Bella asked with a little bit of wonderment.

He smiled down at her.

"Yes, Bella, I guess you could say that, but don't worry, it won't happen often."

Bella moved to step out of the door and remembered something so she turned just as the latch was about to click into place. "Carlisle?"

His head poked out around the door frame.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I was just wondering, have you seen Edward?"

"You don't know where he's at?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, sir, he wasn't there when I woke up and the note he left said that he'd be here, but so far I've seen Esme and Emmett and they don't know. Do you?"

"No Bella, i'm sorry, but I couldn't pinpoint his location for you right now. Maybe Alice would know?"

Bella smiled. Of course Alice would know! 

"I bet she does, i'll go ask her right away." Bella turned at set off at a quick, though careful pace, and Carlisle smiled behind her as he shut his office door.

_Man, what a day so far... Gardening with Esme, Sex Talks with Emmett, and Homework from Carlisle._

She looked down at the old book she had in her arms and read the title.

_Vampire anatomy? What could possibly be that much different about them from humans that it could fill up a whole book?_

Bella saw that she was in front of Alice's door and was about to knock when she heard Alice yelling from inside.

"Come in Bella!"

_Here goes nothing..._

She stepped inside.

**A/N- Yeah it's shorter than my other chapters, sorry, but it's hard trying to think of something from everyone's point of view, especially Carlisle and Jasper! Hope you liked it, any ideas for what should go on with the other guys? There's Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice left, and also the surprise! I'm a little rocky on what the surprise will be, Review or PM me with ideas if you've got them!**

**Reviews really do make the world go 'round, and I respond to each one!**

**I love ya'll!**

**(Incase you haven't noticed from the 'ya'll', i'm from Texas. It never rains here :( )**

**-Bubbles**


End file.
